


Shopping can be fun

by NooneLamron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had to run to the store for a few things and of course Stiles invites himself along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping can be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought of one day. I could only imagine the trouble these two would cause in a store together.

“I am not going to buy that if no one is going to eat it!” 

“I’m going to eat it!” Shouted Stiles placing the bag of sour and sweet candy in the cart. Derek just furrowed his brow and shook his head as they headed down the next aisle which was a big mistake according to the audible gasp he heard beside him. Derek was a little upset about the way Stiles was acting because he never liked going out in public and wanted to try to make this an easy and quiet trip until he invited himself along.

“I swear it’s worse than bringing a little kid here.” Derek grumbled as Stiles meticulously perused the pastry section.

“Aw, come on sourwolf. Get yourself a little treat.” Stiles smiled at him as innocently as he could. Since Derek knew he couldn’t get him to be quiet or behave he thought of a different way to get Stiles through the store.

“I’d prefer to get my little treat later.” Derek retorted winking at him as he walked by leaving Stiles with a shocked expression. Stiles walked up to him with a bag of mini donuts placed meticulously over his crotch.

“You know that was just unfair.” Stiles said waving out one hand as as he still held onto the bag. “You can’t just say things like that to me out of nowhere.” Derek smirked at him.

“Is that why you’re not putting the bag in the cart?” He asked reaching out for it and as his hand enclosed around it his fingers brushed slightly against Stiles’ crotch causing him to let out an audible moan. Derek chuckled as he put the bag into the cart and Stiles glared at him.

“You just wait until we get home because I am so making you pay for this.” He said as he held onto the cart to stop Derek from moving for a moment.

“I thought I already was paying for it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” He chuckled lightly. “In an even worse way.” Derek let out a low grumble.

“Sounds good to me.” He whispered as he slid a hand down Stiles’ back then slapped him lightly on the butt. The younger man stood there for a minute frozen as Derek turned the corner. Then he quickly sped up and followed him to think of other ways to torment him and unfortunately for Stiles it was the produce section.


End file.
